Special Research
by Mitzia
Summary: Akihiko wins yet another award and Misaki wants to do something special this time. He doesn't want to chicken out like last time, so when he goes on Google for help, what kind of help does he find? Warning! Yaoi Lemon Oneshot!


The talented Usami Akihiko had won yet another award for his books. The great lord Usami Akihiko had another reason to run away from his editors. The poor Misaki Takahashi had to suffer throughout the whole time.

Whenever Akihiko won an award for anything, he'd stay as far away from any kind of parties or interviews unless his cute lover, Misaki, persuaded him to go.

About a week after the award win was announced, Aikawa and Isaka were trying to figure out ways to trick the mischievous author into going, but nothing would work. Instead, they begged Misaki to do something about it. Since it was his job, Misaki said he would convince his boyfriend, but that was easier said than done.

Misaki sat in the large living room, plotting a way to get Akihiko to attend at least one party. Luckily, his lover was at the store buying cigarettes, so there wasn't a chance he would pounce Misaki and disturb his thought process. Misaki thought of nagging him, but Aikawa and Isaka did that and that didn't work at all. The teen thought back to how they got him to go to his previous ceremonies.

Last time, Isaka tricked both Akihiko and Misaki to go to a party and another time they just dragged him out of the apartment without a moment's notice. That was when he won the Kikukawa award. Misaki remembered that very well. When Akihiko came home that time, Misaki tried to take the initiative but failed miserably.

Remembering this, Misaki's face became beet red. "Ah! There's no way I'm doing that again! That was way too embarrassing!" he yelled in the empty room. If he tried that again, he'd surely die of embarrassment. Maybe if he did, Akihiko would go without complaints. No, there was no maybe about it. Akihiko would do anything for Misaki, even that, if he seduced him.

Misaki began giving this idea actual consideration, knowing full well what his circumstances would be afterwards. It's not that he didn't want to do it, it's just he didn't know the first thing to do. Misaki couldn't read his boyfriend's BL novels because they involved him. That in itself is embarrassing enough.

The university student then resorted to the one thing most people did when they had a question: Google. The brunette went on his laptop and typed Google in the address bar. "How to get your…boyfriend…to do what you want," he said while typing. Within seconds, he had a ton of results. Misaki clicked on the first link, thinking it'd be the most helpful. When the website opened in a new tab, he was soon mistaken.

The screen was black with orange letters everywhere. On the sides, there were ads for hook-up websites and Misaki knew where he'd ended up.

Misaki Takahashi, age nineteen, was on a porn website.

There was a box buffering in the middle of the screen for a video and it didn't take long until it began playing. Misaki was having a mental breakdown. "How did I end up here?!" he yelled. He was too busy freaking out to close the tab or even pause the video. It just kept playing.

In it, two men that looked about Akihiko's age were lying in bed next to each other, each reading a different book of their own. One of the men closed the book they were reading and stared at the other male with a lustful gaze. The other person glanced to his side and smiled, closing his book as well. The first man put his hand on the other's cheek and pulled the head to his own, locking lips.

Misaki watched this with a face brighter than a tomato on a sunny day. "How can they do that in front of a camera?!" he yelled in his head. He was too in shock to speak anymore.

The two men kept kissing and their lips parted, revealing their tongues in a tango. The camera focused on their mouths, making every little motion visible and every moan and groan hearable.

The first man crawled on top of the other, stripping him and himself while keeping their kiss going. Soon, they were both naked and Misaki was tempted to close the tab at this point, but two little somethings prevented him from doing so.

One: He couldn't chicken out this time, so he needed to do some research, whether he wanted to or not and now was the perfect time since Akihiko was gone.

Two: He was hard.

Misaki cursed in his head as he felt his cock pulsating in his jeans. As much as he didn't want to do it, he had no other choice than to unzip his pants, threw off his sweater, and pulled up his shirt. He knew he had to be quick because Akihiko would be back any minute.

He reluctantly held his manhood in his palm as he watched the act on the laptop screen. The first man was on his back while the other was facing his nether regions. He grabbed the dick and began rubbing it up and down at a moderate pace that slowly built up. Misaki followed suit with his own cock.

Moans filled the room, belonging to both Misaki and the man on the receiving end. The man leaned in a bit and engulfed the tip in his mouth, bobbing up and down in rhythm with his hand, sending his lover in a blissful high.

Misaki put two of his fingers in his mouth and began coating them with saliva, imagining it was his lover's length instead. His hand began to speed up as well, sending waves of pleasure through his body. His fingers came out of his mouth and found their way to one of his hard nipples. The warm saliva and the cold air made his chest cold fast and that turned him on to no end.

"Usa-usagi-sa-ahn!" Misaki moaned his lover's nickname as he felt himself get closer to the edge. The men on the screen were the same. Both boys that were rubbing dicks went faster and faster with every passing second.

"Usagi-sa-ahn!" Misaki cried as he spilled his seed at the same time as the man on the screen.

"Misaki, what are you doing?"

Misaki jumped off the couch and tried to cover his private areas. There in the living, stood the great lord Usami with a bewildered look on his face.

"U-Usagi-san. It's not what it looks like," Misaki said in a loud voice, obviously nervous beyond belief. Akihiko raised an eyebrow and looked beyond the teen to see the laptop with the two men fucking on the screen.

"I think it is what it looks like, Misaki. Why are you watching porn?" he asked mischievously. It's not like the author minded, but he was completely curious as to why the timid boy would do something so vulgar.

"It's…um…well I…wanted to practice…" Misaki mumbled with a beet red face.

"Practice? For what?"

"Well, you got another award and I wanted to try and make up for my gift from last time."

Usagi-san stared at the boy who was on the verge of tears from embarrassment. He placed a cold hand on Misaki's chocolate locks and ruffled them like he usually did.

"You don't need to make up for anything, Misaki. I love you and anything you do will make me happy," he said. Misaki looked up and Akihiko kissed him tenderly.

"Now, what did you want to give me, Misaki?" the perverted rabbit asked. Misaki stared at the author with wide eyes and then gulped. He stood on his toes to reach his lover's face and planted a kiss on the lush lips. Akihiko didn't do anything to see what Misaki could do on his own.

Misaki gently sucked on Usami's lower lip and poked it with his tongue, asking for entrance that was soon granted. The teen pushed his tongue inside and explored the other's mouth. Even though they had kissed thousands of times, it was a new sensation being the dominant one.

Misaki and Akihiko parted lips, but Misaki tried his best to keep his tongue with Akihiko's while he unclothed him. Once his shirt and pants were off, Akihiko lay on the couch and Misaki sat on the ground next to it.

The brunette rubbed the bulge in the rabbit's boxers a couple times before reaching his hand inside and taking it out. Akihiko was rock hard as expected with a few drops of pre-cum on the tip. Misaki was too embarrassed, but he was past the point of no return.

Like in the video, he rubbed the shaft slowly and then began speeding up. Reluctantly, he licked the tip and tasted the bittersweet juice.

"How is it?" Akihiko asked.

"Don't ask!"

"But I want to know."

"…It's salty…"

Misaki took the tip in his mouth and then tried to find a proper rhythm between his mouth and hand. He soon found it and began sucking harder when he heard groans coming from his lover. He let go of Akihiko's cock and looked at his lover.

"You know what comes next, right?" Akihiko asked. Misaki slowly nodded and got on the couch, straddling the rabbit. He looked behind him to position himself above his boyfriend's hard-on and slowly engulfed the whole thing in his tight ass.

Misaki moaned as he slowly began moving without the help of Usagi-san. He sped up and was practically bouncing on his boyfriend's dick like a kid on an exercise ball. Akihiko was amused by this scene and needless to say, extremely turned on.

Misaki's cock was seemed like it would burst if it didn't receive any proper attention. Akihiko grasped it and rubbed the tip with his thumb. It was soaking wet from his first orgasm and his coming one. Pre-cum was flowing out like flood.

The new sensations sent more electric shocks through his spine, making him lose control. He bounced as fast as he could, placing his hands on Akihiko's thighs to get more support.

"You're so horny today, Misaki."

"Shu-uh-ut up. It's a spe-ecial occasio-ahn!"

Misaki was close to his peak and so was Akihiko. He sat up and pulled Misaki towards him in a tight embrace. His hands traveled down to his round asscheeks where he gave them a squeeze while thrusting into him. The powerful thrusting and fast bouncing made them both cum with moments of each other.

Misaki and Akihiko collapsed on the couch, gasping for air. Akihiko cupped Misaki's cheeks in his hands and kissed him tenderly. "I love you, Misaki. Thank you," he said after pulling back. The two got their clothes back on and started cleaning up the mess they made. When they finished, they heard a scream from outside.

"Kya! This is the best moment of my life! I never thought I'd see anything like it!"

"…Is that Aikawa-san?" Misaki asked, recognizing the voice.

"Um…yeah. She followed me from the convenience store. Guess I forgot about her," Akihiko said nonchalantly.

"Y-you mean she was here the whole time?!" Misaki screeched. Akihiko nodded while lighting a cigarette.

Misaki Takahashi, age nineteen, hoped the great lord Usami would never win another award.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**My second yaoi lemon and yet again, it was Junjo Romantica. ^_^ I was so proud of myself this time. Unlike when I wrote "Celebratory Drink" I didn't have a heart attack every five minutes! :D I barely even fangirled like a maniac...that makes me sound a bit heartless...I wrote this with a straight face the whole time and that shocked me. **

**I don't know why I thought of this lemon. All I remember is waking up for school one morning, brushing my teeth, and then suddenly the smart voice in my head said something like, "Junjo Romantica, Akihiko gets award, Misaki watches porn, 'research purposes only', episode 12 of anime."...yeah...I am sooooo screwed up XD**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this lemon. ^_^**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


End file.
